Big Brother
by anonymous573
Summary: AU, OneShot. Just because they lived under one roof, it doesn't mean that they had the same lives. InuyashaKagome


Summary: Alternate Universe, One-shot

Just because they lived under the same roof, it doesn't mean that They had the

Same lives.

A bit angsty , but a happy ending.

-----------------------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

Her mother remarried again when she was fourteen. Not exactly exciting. The last two remarriages didn't work out.

Step-father number one was an alcoholic. He was never home, and her mother had always ended up paying the people who dragged him home from the local bar. She dropped him after 5 months.

Step-father number 2 was a workaholic. He was always at his big, stupid company. Mother kept him around for a year or two because he paid the bills. She filed for a divorce after she found out her then-husband impregnated a sixteen year old. Scary. Not to mention stupid.

So what's worse? An alcoholic or a workaholic? You choose.

-------------------------------

The wedding was pretty fantastic.

She was in a room with all of Japan's most elite. They had some old 80's rock band that her mom absolutely loved come play. There was caviar on the crackers. Her dress itself was Versace.

She'd always thought Step-father number two had loads of money. Man, Step-father number three must be the emperor's second cousin or something. She always wondered how her mom managed to seduce so many rich men. Now, Kagome loved her mother and all…but seriously. She must do that special something in the bedroom.

Deciding to get those perverted thoughts off her mind, she reached for a caviar-piled cracker.

----------------------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

She moved to Kyoto after her mother remarried and started her high school year there. Her new room was empty, except for a few of the basic furnishings. Her new dad gave her a credit card and told her to buy anything she needed or wanted.

This was the life, alright.

---------------------------

She met her step-brother on her first day of high school. They were brought to school together in some fancy limo.

Inuyasha was seventeen. Apparently, being in jail for a few months kept him back on schedule and he had to repeat Freshman year. He was a Sophomore now. He didn't talk much. He did say something about poor bitches mooching off his father or something.

That got to Kagome.

"Don't say things off the top of your head, you arrogant bastard."

That got to Inuyasha. He didn't like those bitches who acted all high and mighty.

He ordered the driver to stop. And he did.

----------------------------

The limo drove away. She wrote a mental note to herself to fire the limo driver. Though that stupid opaque window stopped the driver from seeing Inuyasha throwing his half-sister out. It was almost as if Inuyasha was used to doing it. She walked the next 9 blocks to school. That didn't leave much of an impression on the administrators.

----------------------------

She saw him. He was hanging out with what looked like some thugs from the school. They were smoking under the bleachers, as if skipping. There were some girls, too, getting felt up by the delinquents. Inuyasha not being one of them.

It was gym class for Kagome, and she just wandered off the tracks after getting from shit from the coach about being late.

"Inuyasha." The silver-haired boy turned.

"You again." He looked over to his friends, signaling for them to shut up. "What the hell do you want?"

She could hear their mumbles of 'Damn, she's hot.', and 'Another sister, Yash?'

She ignored them and proceeded up to her brother, getting stares from some of the other girls. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly after some deliberation.

She snatched the weed from her brother's calloused fingers and threw it to the ground, not hesitating to squash it with her foot.

He slapped her and called her a bitch.

-----------------------

"Kagome, dear what happened?"

"Nothing, ma, I fell. Don't worry." _My brother smacked the shit out of me, that's what happened._

-----------------------

Heading up to her room, she passed by Inuyasha's. It was blasting with rock music. She never liked rock. It was too loud for her delicate ears. She took a little peek inside. He was on the bed, shirtless, playing with his Xbox 360.

She stepped inside the room, but only a tad bit. She didn't want to get kicked this time.

After 2 minutes of ignoring, he finally looked up. Snatching the remote, he turned off the music.

"What the hell do you want?" The game was on pause.

She took a look at the screen. Dead or Alive 4. She offered a small smile with her bruised lips and asked him if he needed a worthy opponent.

------------------------

They played for hours. He beat her 18 times and still-going. His shirt was on. The music was off. She told him how she was raging hormones and how she had sensitive ears. He told her how she's a whiny little brat and how his other sisters were smart enough to avoid him. She told him how this is Step-father number 3. He told her how she was step-sister number 9.

She told him how her biological father died because of a high driver and that she was sorry for squishing his evil blunt. He told her not to do it again and that she looked prettier without a bruise on her stupid little lips.

They learned about each other for 4 hours until he finally let her win.

Inuyasha- 26

Kagome- 1 and still counting.

The next day, they were back to being strangers.

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

----------------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

Inuyasha had finally gotten his Motorcycle's license. The first person he took for a ride was his little sister.

"Yashie?" He winced at the nickname. He pretended not to hear her through the roaring wind.

She tried again. "INUYASHA damnit!" He snickered. Such a foul word from an innocent mouth. "My skirt's riding up!" He tried to hold in his laughter.

She looked straight ahead and shrieked. "And those dudes are staring!"

He laughed out loud after looking to his right and found that indeed, two grunge-looking adult men were ogling at his little sister's goodies. He went 10 miles faster.

--------------------

She glared at him while he laughed in her face.

"Next time tie your hair up. Don't blame it on me, stupid." He handed her a coke.

"This is all your fault! Stupid pervs these days." She rearranged her worn-out hair and opened the pop.

"You shouldn't have worn such a short skirt! Besides, you were the one that insisted on riding the motorcycle like a lady." He made it up to her with an ice cream cone.

That day, they saw the sun go down together.

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

-------------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

She was sixteen now. She hasn't been on good terms with her brother lately. It was that Kikyo. They'd been going out for about 4 months now, and ever since then, she and Inuyasha hadn't had a decent conversation.

She sighed. She missed the good ol' days. Kikyo recently had been the one on his motorcycle, not her.

She winced as she heard Kikyo's cries of ecstasy from across the hall and tried to block it out with a pillow.

That night she had nightmares.

-------------------

"Inuyasha, she's cheating on you." She was being insistent, forcing the door open with her shoes. Why wasn't her brother seeing these things? He was too blinded by love, she concluded.

His response was short but still painful. "Go away."

-----------------

She kept it unlocked for him, hoping that one night, he'd come to her, asking for her love.

He sneaked into her room. That night, he was drunk.

He thought she was Kikyo.

"Kagome, do you know how much you look like her?"

She could smell the liquor on him. He tried to ravage her, thinking she'd let him.

She let out a shrill scream.

She would not let him. Not while he was mentally unconscious.

--------------

They broke off their relationship after Kikyo was pregnant with Naraku's baby.

She and Inuyasha never had sex. They touched each other, physically and orally, but Inuyasha was technically still a virgin.

She never once blamed him for ignoring her warnings. She only wanted his love back. There was still hope.

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

---------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

He fought off all of her boyfriends. The first one was when she was fifteen. It was some geek boy named Hojou. He fought him off by threatening him with a knife.

She thought that it was kind of drastic, but she smiled at his aggressiveness. She only went out with Hojou out of pity, anyways.

The second boyfriend was more of a challenge. It happened after the Kikyo incident. His name was Kouga.

They got into fistfights, but she finally broke it off after her brother got jumped by Kouga and his gang. She made it up to him with an ice cream cone.

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

--------------

He realized his feelings for her when she was modeling some bathing suits for him before their family vacation.

He knew that he always loved her hormonally, but he didn't know if he could go beyond that physical attraction.

"Big brother, does this suit look nice?" She gave him a nice twirl, not noticing his cringe at the 'big brother' phrase.

Before he could answer, some punks whistled at his sister. He cracked his knuckles. So they figured that they could get away with that because he's only her 'brother', right?

Wrong they were. The siblings were kicked out of the store before she got her hands on anything.

--------------

He brought his Xbox on the cruise. He knew they'd need it. The vacation was a total flop. Their parents only wanted another place to fuck.

He looked up and saw his little sister at the door, asking him if he needed a partner.

--------

He told her how he went to jail for robbing a shoe store. She asked him why he would do such a thing, since he could certainly afford it. He told her how he liked the adrenaline rush. She asked if he regretted it, and he told her that he did.

"Dad didn't talk to me much after that. I musta disappointed him."

"Oh, don't worry Yash. He loves you. Mom loves you, too." She gave his character a final kick in the crotch and K.O'd him. "But I love you a lot more!"

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

----------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

Their first kiss was in his room. She was seventeen, him nineteen. She'd bought some new lingerie and wanted to show it to him.

"Your Christmas present is upstairs in your room, Yash!"

"Stupid, was it too big to bring downstairs?"

She giggled as she lead him upstairs, hand in hand.

---------------

She found that it was even more erotic when she called him "Big Brother", and he seemingly agreed.

He found it nicely surprising that she liked it rough after a couple of rounds. He even bought her a pair of hand cuffs for her birthday.

She found it startling that Inuyasha was still a virgin until now. She asked him about that.

"I wanted my first to be with someone I loved."

She was starting to wonder if he was a metro sexual.

After a couple of nights, he convinced her he wasn't.

---------------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

She just came home from school. It was sweltering. She changed into a thong that matched her bra, put on some pajamas, and grabbed a blindfold before heading to Inuyasha's room.

She liked surprising her big brother.

He was sitting down on the floor, pushing the buttons on the Xbox controller like there was no tomorrow.

He looked up and smiled as she asked him if he needed a worthy opponent.

---------

I  
N  
U  
x  
K  
A  
G

END

---------

A/N: Hope you liked it. It wasn't as long as I liked it to be, but I imagined it as a basic summary to a long story. I'd love for anyone to do a chapter-by-chapter series of this. It'd be fun to read a more detailed story. Well, I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you thought! Have a good weekend, everyone.

Oh, yes, if you're in a Sess/Kag mood, then check out my other oneshot, Secret Santa.


End file.
